


A Stradivarius Melody

by HollowMachines



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowMachines/pseuds/HollowMachines
Summary: He doesn't think he could ever love music more than when Ignis plays.





	A Stradivarius Melody

**Author's Note:**

> What's up I heard people talking about Ignis playing the violin and I'm so here for that. Add on some snuggles, soft imaginings, and Noctis getting an earful and you have whatever this fic is.
> 
> Ignis plays, in this order: [Nothing Else Matters](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-B8k0n_3cs) (this is actually performed with cellos but I couldn't help imagining it), [Decretum](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcgEHrwdSO4), and [Fateful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TDHeXIEzk_0)

It’s late by the time Noct makes it back to his apartment, and the last thing he expects to hear walking through his door is the resonating tune of a violin. He freezes in the middle of sliding off his shoes and frowns as he stares into the darkness of his apartment. Well, almost dark; there’s a light on in his kitchen, and as he makes his way down the hall he sees a familiar briefcase sitting on his kitchen table.

Beside it is an empty violin case.

Noct knows Ignis had been learning the violin for a while; something about “finding his own interests” or something, and frankly Noct doesn’t mind in the least.

He’d heard Ignis play countless times after he’d become better at it. Noct used to be more or less disinterested in orchestral music, especially when sitting through the occasional gala he’d had to make appearances at with his father, but when Ignis took up the violin, suddenly Noct loved every note. He loved hearing Ignis play; he loved to _watch_ him play. Noct practically begged him more than once to perform something for him, and he’d even dozed off on the couch on occasion, lulled into slumber by soothing melodies.

What struck him as odd now, however, was that Ignis was apparently practicing here in Noct’s apartment, late at night when Noct wasn’t even around. He hadn’t even been sure he was going to _see_ Ignis tonight. Maybe Ignis had simply returned from lessons and hadn’t been home yet, but then again Noct also remembers Ignis mentioning something about having to restring his violin.

Whatever the case, when Noct steps into his living room, socked feet sliding silently along wood floors, there Ignis is, back to him, facing the large glass windows overlooking the city. His violin is poised under his chin, and he draws the bow over the strings with practiced ease, fingers dancing over the neck as he plays a song that strikes Noct as a bit solemn; almost melancholic.

Noct doesn’t think Ignis has noticed him so he takes the opportunity to just listen, leaning against the wall and folding his arms over his chest. As notes echo through his apartment, Noct is lost in the wordless story this song brings to mind.

It reminds him of love, and loss; he imagines himself standing on the precipice of a cliff, overlooking rough waters as the sun dips below a horizon obscured by dark clouds. He can almost smell grass and flowers, and feel the cool breeze tingle across his skin. But his heart sinks as the music swells, and in his mind it’s now raining as he holds in his hands a single something small and unnamed but intrinsically important, perhaps a letter from some unknown person who once inhabited his heart. He stares out over the water, and when the music reaches an almost violent lurch in volume and intensity, Noct no longer sees himself standing on the cliff, but Ignis.

When he opens his eyes, confused as to when he’d even closed them, he sees Ignis drawing the bow more sharply across certain notes, fingers flying over strings to bring forth the powerful climax of the piece.

His face looks troubled, saddened, and Noct wonders if he’s playing this song because he’s upset over something, or if the song had reminded him of something upsetting. Either way, Noct hates how Ignis looks forlorn, like this piece is singing his own feelings.

Noct pictures the hill, Ignis atop it, a tear slipping down his cheek as he eyes the treasured object in his hand. Then with one smooth motion he uncurls his fingers, and the memento, light as a feather, is whisked away on the wind. He watches it disappear over the cliff, lost to the sea.

The music is slowing, dying once again and Ignis’ shoulder slump with it.

Noct moves quickly but quietly to stand behind Ignis. He’s a little surprised he hasn’t been noticed yet, but Ignis seems lost between the music and whatever is vexing his own mind, so his usual perceptiveness is gone.

Noct slides his arms around Ignis, fingers entwining over his stomach and low enough so as not to jostle Ignis’ arms as he plays. He feels Ignis’ back tense and there’s a subtle jump in the note he’s playing, the only indication Noct has startled him, yet he continues without a word. Noct smiles softly, pressing himself more fully to Ignis’ back and resting his head against his shoulder, the warmth seeping into his own cold and tired body.

Ignis’ head is titled against his violin so when Noct flashes his gaze up through his bangs, he catches the small smile tugging at Ignis’ mouth, all traces of prior distress almost entirely gone.

Ignis continues to play out the rest of the song, until finally the last remaining notes resonate into the room, and Ignis draws his bow across the strings one final time. As the music fades Noct sighs contently, hugging around Ignis’ waist just a little tighter.

“Noct,” Ignis’ voice is quiet but fond.

With a smile, Noct presses a kiss gently to the back of Ignis’ neck and feels the resulting shudder.

“Play me something.” Noct murmurs.

Ignis lowers his bow and the violin for a moment, moving both to hold in one hand. “I thought I just did.”

Noct hums, shaking his head. That song wasn’t for him, it was for Ignis, and Noct doesn’t want to think about what it meant.

He slips his hand down along Ignis’ arm and laces their fingers together, squeezing tightly. When Ignis returns the gesture, Noct can feel the hard callused skin of his fingers and the small indents from the strings.

He’s always loved Ignis’ hands. They tell a story; from the rough skin from playing the violin, or the small nicks from cooking, or the marks from his weapons training, or the occasional paper cut he gets from handling all the paperwork from the Citadel… it makes Noct wish he didn’t wear his gloves so much. Because somehow, despite everything, Ignis’ hands always feel warm and gentle; like home.

“Please, Iggy,” Noct lifts their joined hands and pries Ignis’ fingers open to press a kiss into his palm. “Play me something.”

Ignis has turned his head to the side, watching Noct out of the corner of his eye intently. There’s moonlight washing over them both through the window, and it catches the strands of Ignis’ hair, reflects off the green of his eyes and illuminates his profile in silver; he looks almost ethereal.

Noct watches the way Ignis bows his head and licks his lips, and feels the reluctance as he pulls his hand free of Noct’s and takes hold of his bow once more.

Though he doesn’t say anything, Noct catches the way his lips tug upwards at the corners as Ignis thinks for a moment, searching for a song. He takes a deep breath, Noct wraps his hands once more around his waist, and then Ignis plays.

The tempo isn’t quite as slow as before, and while it still sounds a bit sad, Noct doesn’t mind this one so much. He leans his head against Ignis’ shoulder again, breathing steadily with the rise and fall of Ignis’ back.

Once again he lets himself drift, creating an image in his mind.

This piece reminds Noct of a ball. Despite its sombre tone he thinks of the great hall done up in bright lights and decorations and flowers strew about everywhere. There’s a throng of people dancing with their partners across marble floors as music – Ignis’ music – fills the hall. He sees shining gems on jewellery and bright colours of dressed and fancy suits, and can hear the clink of wine glasses and the click of heels across stone and the voices and laughter of people. Usually Noct doesn’t care for dances and crowds of people, but the image in his mind is appealing.

The music swells and dips and the people seem to move with it.

Noct finds himself flying across the hall, another image filtering into his mind. Suddenly he’s not watching from above but rather he’s down in the crowd, entering through the large double doors. Then Ignis is beside him, arm-in-arm, and suddenly they’re dancing within the crowd.

It’s an image Noct wishes could be true; their smiling faces and the lack of judging eyes from others. There’s no rules or decorum in Noct’ mind, just him and Ignis gliding along the floor hand-in hand with bright smiles, spinning and stepping in perfect sync. Their gazes never once leave each other, nor do they allow more than a breath of space between them.

They both look stunning in fine tailored suits; black, as per the typical Lucian design, and they look every bit like a couple; like _royalty_ ; Ignis even more so. Noct used to tease that Ignis would have fit the part better, but here he now imagines them standing side by side, ruling together.

A dangerous thought, Noct knows, but for now he wants to let himself dream and be happy and get lost in the music.

As the music moves so do they, until it slows enough that Noct drops his head to rest against Ignis’ shoulder as the dance becomes more of a slow sway. A smile spreads across Ignis’ lips and he leans his head against Noct’s, unbothered by the smooth dark hair tickling his cheek. It’s a tender moment all their own.

The song comes to an end soon after, bringing Noct’s fantasies crashing down. He lifts his head a bit, breathing in deeply through his nose. He catches the scent of Ignis’ cologne, subtle as it’s been buried under a days’ work, but Noct only loves it more. He nuzzles back down into Ignis’ shoulder, ear pressed close to hear the resound beating of his heart.

“Noct, are you still with us?”

He hums, forcing his eyes to stay open. “Yeah, I’m fine. One more? Please?”

Ignis must feel the way Noct’s arms squeeze around his middle encouragingly, because he looks down and smiles before drawing his violin back up.

 “One more then, to help you sleep.”

Noct certainly feels like he’s falling asleep, and may very well do so standing up if he’s not careful. But he wants to hear Ignis keep playing; wants him to stay here, like this with him for a long as he can.

Once more music fills his apartment. Yet again the tune is more sombre and slow, which works well for a lullaby of sorts but Noct is seriously starting to worry.

Without thinking Noct starts rocking from side to side, just enough to pull Ignis into the swaying rhythm as well without jerking his hands too much. Ignis doesn’t protest so they keep that way for a while, moving with the music as it dips and resounds.

His mind can’t quite create a scene from this song, but he doesn’t care for it so much as he lifts his gaze to the window. The moon is nearly full and so bright, bathing his whole apartment in light, and stars glimmer and litter the sky. He knows there’s so many more out there, masked by Insomnia’s light, but it’s been a while since he’s seen them all; since the last time Ignis had driven him outside the walls.

Instead of a fantasy his mind finally settles on a more recent memory. It’s him and Ignis, alone atop the hood of Ignis’ car in the middle of seemingly nowhere. Noct has a blanket over his shoulders, and he’s not subtle in the way he slides over and pulls Ignis under the blanket with him, making some excuse about the chilly night air. In truth, he wanted him near, like he always had.

Noct remembers vividly the way stars shot across the sky, just like Ignis told him they would; it was why they had gone. A rare escape from school and work and duty, and what’s more Ignis had been the one to ask him, rather that Noct having to try and drag Ignis away.

He slips so easily into the memory and the melody of the violin follows effortlessly, until Noct is sure he’ll forever remember this song alongside that night. The music makes the stars alight in his mind’s eye.

He remembers how after an hour of stargazing, Noct had finally been brave enough to do what he’d wanted to do for four years, ever since he was fourteen. He slipped his hand down to where Ignis’ had been resting on the hood of the car, and laced their fingers together.

Of course Ignis had jumped, hand tensing as he stared at Noct for a while with his face a mix of confusion and shock. But then the most marvelous thing happened; Ignis smiled, and gripped his hand tightly. Newly encouraged, Noct had slumped to lay his head on Ignis’ shoulder, pressed together tightly for the remainder of the night.

It may very well have been one of the sappiest moments of his life, though Noct never regretted it.  At the end of the night as the two of them slid off the car to leave, Noct was reluctantly pulling his hand free when Ignis’ grip tightened, stopping him in his tracks. His gaze was piercing but hesitant, like he was searching for something, or maybe waiting.

So Noct had moved first, dragging Ignis forward and sliding hands up his neck to cup his cheeks and gently pull him into a kiss; their first.

Noct doesn’t realize he’s falling until there’s an arm flying to wrap around his waist and he’s pulled into Ignis’ side. His eyes fly open, heart pounding, and he realizes he really must have dozed off. The music has stopped and he sees the violin and bow tucked into Ignis’ one hand while the other presses fingers into his side firmly. His cheeks flare as he looks up at Ignis, who looks one part concerned and one part amused.

“Are you alright?”

“Y—Yeah, just really tired, I guess. Sorry.”

Ignis pulls Noct closer, hugging him to his chest and pressing his face into his hair. “It’s alright. You simply startled me, is all.”

Noct sighs, setting a hand on Ignis’ shoulder and stretching up to press a kiss to his lips. “Thanks for the music. It was really nice.”

“Of course,” Ignis says into the kiss, holding Noct in place to plant another one before he can pull away. “Anytime you wish.”

Noct chuckles. “You may regret saying that.”

“I never regret anything I do for you. But for now, you need some sleep, Noct. It’s late. I apologise for keeping you.”

“Nah,” Noct finally pulls out of Ignis’ reach, missing the warmth immediately. “It was nice to come home to.”

He pauses a moment, sheepishly staring down at the floor and fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Then without really thinking Noct adds, “ _You’re_ nice to come home to.”

Ignis’ eyes widen, his lips parting slightly. Even with the moonlight now backlighting him, Noct catches the way his face reddens and Ignis turns his head.

 “That’s… good to hear.” Ignis says after a moment, not meeting his eyes.

Noct is about to turn and run for his room just to hide from sheer embarrassment at saying something so cheesy, but Ignis catches his wrist before he can turn.

It reminds Noct of _that_ night.

Except this time Ignis is the one who pulls, hands gripping Noct’s waist as he dives in to capture his lips in a deep and searing kiss.

Noct whines into his mouth, slipping his hands up and over to wrap around Ignis’ shoulders and presses them together in full, enjoying the tender press of a warm tongue into his mouth.

When they pull apart Ignis leans their foreheads together, and their heavy breathing mingles in the small space between them.

“Thank you, Noct.”

“You’re thanking me? For what?”

Ignis smiles. “Just… for being you, I suppose.”

Noct flushes. “Yeah, well, I’m told I’m pretty great.”

“By whom, exactly?”

Noct pulls back and slaps his arm lightly with a smirk. “Don’t be rude.”

“I would never.”

Noct pulls out of Ignis’ grasp reluctantly, covering a yawn with his hand.

“I think it’s best I leave for this evening,” Ignis says and moves to set his violin back in its case.

“You could stay, you know.” Noct says, and he’s so tired he’s not even sure if he’s trying to be suggestive or not. “If you want.”

“Regardless of what I want,” Ignis admits, his gaze soft as he looks over his shoulder. “You need to sleep. You’ve a busy next few days.”

Noct groans at the reminder. But he concedes and watches Ignis grab his briefcase and violin, heading for the door. Noct comes to lean against the wall behind him as Ignis slips his shoes on and pulls on his heavy overcoat.

“Hey, Ignis?”

“Hmm?”

“Next time… could you bring your violin? I just… it’s nice. Hearing you play. Helps me relax.”

It helps him relive good memories and create happy dreams.

Ignis quirks a brow but nods. “Of course.”

He steps forward and they meet for one final kiss before Ignis is out the door.

Noct wanders off to bed, mind full of the sound of violin strings and the feeling of Ignis on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know, there's eight miles of descriptions and very little dialogue until the end. That's uncommon for me. I love dialogue, but this is mostly about their silent familiarity and the music itself.
> 
> Why didn't I use anything from the ffxv OST, no one asks? Because I suck and it'd be predicatable and sad. But could you imagine Ignis playing his own theme from the dlc? Oh boy.


End file.
